


Крещение Польши

by maricon_lanero



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 10th Century, Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним весенним утром 966-го года Азирафаэль и Кроули решили, что было бы неплохо выпить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крещение Польши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Baptism of Poland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141464) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> **Бета:** [Andy Muse](http://andy-muse.diary.ru/)
> 
> Переведено на [Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/)

Азирафаэль блуждал среди толпы людей, добродушно улыбаясь каждому, кто выглядел взволнованным, и качая головой в сторону тех, кто самодовольно и громко рассказывал, как он всегда знал, что «эти язычники обратятся в истинную веру». 

«Серьезно, – подумал он, – пока люди относительно счастливы и просто хотят жить, не беспокоя остальных, нет абсолютно никакой нужды в том, чтобы заставлять их чувствовать себя _плохо_ по какому-либо поводу».

— Так ты думаешь, это плохо для людей? Так и запишем, – прошипел голос за его спиной.

Азирафаэль даже не вздрогнул. Спустя тысячелетие Кроули потерял способность удивлять его.

— Не будь глупым. И прекрати читать мои мысли.

— Да ты же как раскрытая книга, – парировал Кроули и рассмеялся собственной шутке. – Как книга, понял? Ну, ты же постоянно читаешь.

— Однажды в мире появится профессия, известная под названием «стэнд-ап комик», – произнес Азирафаэль на языке, которого никто вокруг пока еще не знал. – И даже тогда ты все еще будешь никчемным. – Он улыбнулся, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Кроули: было здорово сбить с него спесь с утра пораньше. 

 

— Нет! Я не хочу! – заорал маленький мальчик, уклоняясь от двух преследователей и направляясь в сторону Азирафаэля и Кроули. – Пропустите! – он пробежал между ними и спрятался за их спинами, пока двое хорошо одетых преследователей пытались его схватить.

— Герцог Мешко хочет, чтобы ты был с ним! – сказал один из мужчин. – Ты должен повиноваться!

— Ему – да. Вам – не обязательно, – произнес мальчик, быстро оббегая Азирафаэля и Кроули по кругу, пока те ошеломленно на него смотрели.

— Потом тебе дадут конфет, – в отчаянии проговорил другой мужчина.

— После того, как меня бросят в Варту, испортят всю мою одежду, а я к тому же заработаю простуду? Да всех конфет Европы не хватит, чувак.

Азирафаэль и Кроули снова переглянулись. Мальчик выглядел вполне нормально для ребёнка лет одиннадцати-двенадцати – пусть и испорченного. И все же, когда он в очередной раз попытался прошмыгнуть между ними, они схватили его за руки.

— Отпустите! Что вы вечно мешаетесь под ногами… о, так вы не поляки, – произнес мальчик таким тоном, который ясно говорил, что не-поляков он не особенно чаял.

— Прошу прощения за то, что говорю это… – начал Азирафаэль.

— … Но ты не человек, – закончил Кроули.

— Пфффф, – ответил мальчик, оглядывая их обоих с ног до головы, – рыбак рыбака видит издалека. – Он посмотрел на Азирафаэля, насмешливо приподняв бровь. – Это что, тога? Даже Рим знает, что они вот уже как несколько веков вышли из моды, а ведь он мертв!

— Спасибо, – хором проговорили преследователи, перехватив мальчика и потащив его за собой.

 

— Ненавижу детей, – задумчиво произнес Азирафаэль, пока они с Кроули перемещались на более удобное место, с которого могли видеть все происходящее и где в то же время не дул сильный порывистый весенний ветер. – И тоги облагораживают.

— Ты все ненавидишь. Ты просто ужасный ангел.

— Рыбак рыбака, – пробормотал Азирафаэль, наблюдая за тем, как герцог покорно вошел в Варту, держа мальчика за руку. Священник перекрестился и опустил герцога под воду, пока ребёнок пытался высвободиться.

— Точно не человек, – заключил Кроули, кивком головы указывая на реку, которая буквально отпрянула от мальчика, пока он болтался в захвате Мешко, громко возражая святому отцу, что у него уже есть имя и ему не нужно, черт побери, никакое другое. Возражения прекратились, как только свежекрещеный герцог поднял его за загривок и покрутил из стороны в сторону, потряхивая в процессе, пока вода не вернулась на свое место вокруг них и не поглотила мальчика. Пару мгновений спустя он с плеском вынырнул на поверхность и стремительно вылетел на берег – на его детском лице была написана настоящая ярость.

— Полагаю, нет, – согласился Азирафель.

— Есть многое на свете, что и не снилось вашим мудрецам, – самодовольно заметил Кроули, изучая свои ногти.

— А вот и нет! Я абсолютно беспристрастен. И хватит цитировать вещи, которые еще даже не написали.

Пока они пререкались, мальчик прошлепал мимо них с налипшими на лоб волосами и свисающими с красиво отделанной туники водорослями. 

— Феликс, – пробормотал он. – Что еще за имя такое, Фей-ликс? Лит просто обмочится от смеха.

— Теперь, когда ты христианин, не мешало бы взять пару уроков латыни, – любезно встрял Азирафаэль. – Ты мог бы приблизиться к радостному характеру своего нового имени[1].

— Плевать. Пойду принесу необходимые жертвы богам, на случай если они почувствовали себя покинутыми, – мальчик обернулся и припустил со всех ног.

— Отличная идея! – закричал ему вслед Кроули, уступая дорогу измученным джентльменам, которые бросились догонять беглеца. – Не загоняй себя в угол! Верно, Азирафаэль?

— Да какая разница, – вздохнул тот. – Пойдем выпьем по бокальчику вина и уберемся наконец с этого ветра.

— Ну-ну, – радостно протянул Кроули. – В этой части света они больше по пиву. – Он ухмыльнулся в ответ на полный отчаяния взгляд Азирафаэля, после чего последний вспомнил, что отчаяние классифицируется как «грех», и поэтому уж точно не допускается _для публичного использования ангелами_.

— Ну, про перегонку-то они знают? – с надеждой спросил Азирафаэль.

— Увы, мне жаль. Но это, кажется, запланировано на будущие столетия, не так ли?

— Такое никогда не рано изобрести, – проговорил Азирафаэль и пошагал к повозкам, нагруженным теплыми одеялами и легкой закуской, чтобы восстановить баланс сил для короткого пути в крепость, где состоится праздничный ужин.

 

[1] От лат. felix – счастливый

~fin


End file.
